Children of CreepyPasta
by QueenOfOblivion
Summary: "Everything in this world will go through a change, even monsters can't escape its fate but the thought that one day we'll be different is frightening" That was their confession so they try to live as a human as long as they could. Unfortunately, their parents are just dying to meet them and brought them to their world. Will they abandon their shard of humanity or live in denial?


_*A LITTLE HELPFUL TIP! *_

-I'm not gonna expose which child belong to whom but I'm pretty sure that if you love CreepyPasta as much as I do then you're gonna know it quite soon. But to those who don't then here is the clue;-

**The first letter infront of the children's name will be the first letter of their own parent's name**! If you still don't get it then, don't worry, you'll understand soon enough-

_*A LITTLE NOTICE!*_

-OK, so this is my first CreepyPasta story so be nice! Now, I know some of the monsters does not origin from CreepyPasta, like from the Marbel Hornet and even some OC's that I deem is suitable for this story so I hope you understand. Of course, I will give credit to the appropriate people so no sweat! So I don't want to read any flames, kay? Keep in mind also that not all CreepyPasta's monsters have children but they will have someone similar towards them

* * *

Chapter 1

Typical Friday

The bell rang precisely at 4 in the afternoon and it echoes throughout the campus – signalling that school have ended for the day. The sound of relief sigh from all around her and the shuffling of chairs follow soon after.

"That's it for today's lesson, class. Be sure to study before the upcoming pop quiz next Tuesday!" The middle-age Math teacher reminded her students but let out a sigh when her voice was drown by excited chatters from the teenagers. So the class ended with a silent dismissal and the teacher promptly left. Soon after, students began exiting the classroom while some were still packing up. One of these students was Jacquelyn.

"Are you going home, Jace?"

The familiar voice snapped the raven haired girl from her daydreaming. With a calm expression, she turn her gaze from the courtyard bellow to her two fellow classmates, Noel and Cynthia.

"Had fun in dreamland?" Cynthia teases playfully, her blonde hair ever messy.

Jacquelyn merely smiles softly and offer a reply, "You can say that…" She smirk inwardly when Cynthia huff in mock irritation due to her failure at ruffling her friend's feather. Cynthia might be brash and unnecessarily blunt but she is also honest and kind which made Jacquelyn feel at ease with her among the rest of her classmates.

Noel elbowed the blonde warningly before addressing Jacquelyn. "You still haven't answer our question, Jace" She remind her softly. While Cynthia was loud, Noel contrast her greatly. Most of the time the brunette is timid but she is also passionate about the things that she enjoy – which is anything related to electronic devices – and offers really good advices to those who is willing to hear her out. Cynthia was popular because of her athletic enthusiasm and figure while Noel for her cute shyness.

"About going back home? Yeah… Though I'm waiting for someone in the moment" Jacquelyn reply succinctly whilst tucking her last textbook into her bag.

"Aww, you're no fun! It's Friday night, Jace! Let's hang out and watch a movie or we could have a sleepover at my house and prank people" Cynthia suggest mischievously which earn a quiet giggle from Noel.

"As much as that sound appealing – I'm afraid I have to decline. It's Family Night. I promise Syn that I'll be home right after school" Jacquelyn offer an apologizing smile to her friends before slinging the bag to her back. "Maybe we could do something together tomorrow?" As much she enjoys hanging out with her friends, Jacquelyn did promise to her 'big brother' that she'll be home early.

"Oh, fine! But you're paying for the food the next time we hang out!" Cynthia said while doing a puppy pout. The raven haired girl was starting to feel bad about disappointing her friends until Noel roll her emerald eyes at the blonde's childish antics. "Don't mind her, Jace. She's just bummed that her plan now fail"

"Plan? What plan?" An elegant brow cock upwards.

Cynthia grin sheepishly as she scratch her hair. "Nothing really. Just my super, carefully, though out plan on hooking you up with a really cute guy" The girl reply, not at all appear guilty.

"…What makes you think I need a guy? And what make you think that Syn would allow it in the first place?" Jacquelyn inquires after a few silent minutes had passed between them.

"Umm, hello? You're too beautiful to stay single! I mean, c'mon! Everyone in the entire school knows that you're the prettiest girl here; not that bitch Chloe" Cynthia explain in an obvious tone but her tone turned sour at the mention of the captain of the cheerleader's name.

"Is that right?" Jacquelyn counter calmly. This wasn't the first time that Cynthia had said she was beautiful nor was she the only one. While she didn't want to rectify her friend's judgement (Because teaching an elephant to wear a pink tutu was easier than changing Cynthia's mind), she didn't think that she was that pretty in appearance. What Jacquelyn couldn't see is that she was truly beautiful – Long black hair pulled back in and off-centre ponytail and tied by a white satin ribbon that compliment with her onyx eyes along with her slender and fit figure plus with her almost flawless, peach skin tone – she was very beautiful indeed. On top of that, because of her ladylike and kind personality, many enjoy being with her and even looks up to her. Though Jacquelyn's world is not sunshine and glitter to begin with. She's an orphan; hence, no last name and though people wanted to be with her, she rather be with a few closes her friends – and her 'family'.

"Not only that," Cynthia continue on, choosing to ignore her empty reply "Somebody ought to tell Syn that you're old enough to date anyone you want!"

Syn, who is also an orphan, had found her when she was twelve years old and had filled the role as a big brother to not only her, but also to her other 'siblings' which he took a big pride in it. She had been with him ever since Syn had rescued her from that God awful orphanage and never once did she regret the decision to follow him.

Chuckling, Jacquelyn reply, "He can't help it; Syn is overprotective of us. He can be worse that a mother hen sometime" Before either of them could reply, a new presence suddenly spoke up:

"I'm not sure that Syn would be very happy if he heard you said that, Jace. He meant no harm… most of the time"

The girls snapped towards the newcomer and Jacquelyn smile at him.

"Hey Jaden… It's about time you arrive" She greeted.

The boy name Jaden sigh tiredly. "Blame the damn teacher. He insisted us to finish our assignment before we could get the hell out of the class" His deep voice complained. Jacquelyn gave her 'sibling' a sympathetic smile.

"You got Mr. Jones for your last period, huh? I feel you, man. I feel you" Cynthia said knowingly.

"It wasn't all bad" Jaden reply with a grin. "At least he didn't gave us any homework" After a couple more chatter passed between them, Noel and Cynthia finally said their goodbyes and left the classroom.

"Well, seeing that we're the only ones left here might as well blow this joint" The brown hair boy smile and they two of them exit the school.

Like her and Syn, Jaden Sedlec is also an orphan. But unlike Jacquelyn, he had a happy childhood until the death of his parents at the age of ten. Afterwards, he was left in the care of his uncaring grandparents which made his decision to run away to escape it all – the pain and loneliness. Although he had a large sum of wealth left for him in his parent's will, he wander aimlessly until he stumble upon Syn while he was working at the bar. After a couple hours of exchanging their past over a glass of Nesquik, Syn offer a home with him and Jacquelyn which he instantly agreed at the prospect of a new family. Jaden is a carefree and thoughtful boy and just a year older than Jacquelyn is constantly rely as the sun in the family. He could always make people open up to him and he is painfully loyal towards his new family.

Not only his personality attracts a lot of people, his appearance also would put the latest boy band to shame. With his slightly spike up hair, natural skin tone and gorgeous smile, he could melt any girl's heart in a blink of any eye. The only flaw is that he wore a white eye patch over his right eye while his left eye is the colour of a stunning sapphire. Jaden had explain sometime ago that he had lost his right eye when he was in the accident with his family which is why he constantly wore the eye patch. Though that wasn't the entire truth…

As they left the school behind them, Jacquelyn and Jaden chatted over the plans for their Family Night.

"What do you think Syn had in mind for tonight?" The brunette asks pleasantly as he watches children playing at the park accompany by their parents or older siblings. The sound of happy squealing and laughter vibrates peacefully in the evening air. It was truly quiet and peaceful here in their little town, Night Citrus. The town held low crime rates, small populations and the neighbours were all pleasant towards each other. Except for the cat ladies; 'cause everyone one knows that cat ladies are insane.

"I can't say. He did said it was a surprise though" Jacquelyn reply after she pick up a stray blue colour ball and handed it to a child. "None of the others have a clue either" She added as they head towards the forest.

The only main attraction of Night Citrus is its forest. It's not only thick and houses many animals, there's also rumours that killers would drag their victims' bodies to be buried in the forest and that there were also ghosts and monsters living in there. The thing about rumours that it does held some truth in them..

The entrance to the forest was right in their view and without hesitation, the duo delve through the murky forest. Without a guide or the local forest ranger, even the resident of the town could easily get lost in the woods but to Jacquelyn and her family, they knew every inch of the forest like on the back of their hand… After all, it was their territory and their home. Before meeting with anyone of them, Syn was leaving alone in his 3-story bought house that was built in the forest. Why he had choose the house was to escape nosy eyes and to enjoy the eerie solitude and not only that, the man was charmed with the history of the house – A man had killed his cheating wife and stuff her bloodied form into the fireplace, burned her before hanging himself in the living room. Ever since then, the town folks whispers among each other that the house was cursed and whoever live in it will later be consume by madness. Syn never saw it as a problem since neither he nor his siblings are completely sane to begin with.

It only needs a 10 minutes' walk until both Jaden and Jacquelyn reach to their home. The sight of the tall premise stood proudly yet dreary greeted them. "We're home!" Jaden announced loudly after he closed the door behind them. "We're in the living room!" A feminine voice replies equally as loud follow by the sound of explosion and a defeated groan.

"I'm gonna head to the kitchen to see if Syn is there" Jacquelyn stated before disappearing down the bright hall, leaving Jaden near the front door. With a small smile, the brunette went to the wide living room. Fluffy pillows and blankets scattered all over the floor and among those bedroom items were piles of soft drink and junk foods. In the centre of the mess were Marceline and Hadrian playing Metal Gear Rising Revengeance; well, Hadrian was playing while Marceline was cheering him on and even ridiculing him at time. Jaden cross his arms over his chest before saying, "I can't believe that Syn allowed this mess in the living room or did you two managed to somehow bribed him?"

"Nah, he was totally cool with it so long that we clean up afterwards" Hadrian reply, giving Jaden a sincerely grin. Beside him, his sister added, "Syn's at his workplace to sort things out before coming home. He called earlier and told us that his boss gave him three more off days and that he's also doing some grocery shopping for the Family Night" Marceline stuffed her face with a slice of her blueberry cheesecake sloppily. Glancing at the sweet jam dribbling from the corner of his younger 'sibling's' lips, Jaden felt the urge to handed her a tissue; which he did when he spotted the tissue box on the glass made coffee table on the other side of the room.

Marceline and Hadrian Walker are siblings by blood but Syn and the others made them feel welcome just the same. Hadrian is older by just a year and is quiet and thoughtful while Marceline is spunky and bold. Marceline, or Marcy, is a young girl of age thirteen with a child-like innocence which she was very well aware and use of her advantages during 'work' or if she wanted something from Syn. She had platinum blonder hair that she kept shoulder length and midnight colour hues and well-maintain body figure for a pre-teen. Hadrian on the other hand, has slightly paler blonde hair with little spikes jutted out. His black eyes gleam with a curiousity of a youth and behind that hides the knowledge of humanity's cruelty. Their personalities might defer but their bond is strong and loyal to one another. Unlike the rest, the duo actually have their own biological parents and had no problems with them but because of their jobs that require the adults to constantly left home, both Hadrian and Marceline felt that their house didn't felt like a home as they grew up. They've seen many unforeseen events and horrors before Syn took them in. Syn also allowed them to come and go as they please so long that they won't tell anyone about their unusual… family. Not that they would since after their ordeal, they seem to fit right in Syn's dysfunctional family.

"Aw, shit! How in the world could you lose a minor fight, Hadrian? It's like, totally demeaning to Raiden!" Marceline suddenly burst out loud, effectively snapping Jaden from his reminiscing. The older sibling merely rolls his eyes before clicking the Restart option. "Well, maybe if you didn't try to stuff your blueberry cheesecake at my face then we'll finish this game before tonight" Marceline stuck her tongue out like a petulant child.

"Hey now, don't fight you two or Syn will pop a zit" Jaden chuckle and ruffle both of their hair much to Hadrian quiet amusement and Marceline childish scowl. The brunette left the living room and head to the kitchen to see what Jacquelyn up to.

The bright light emitting from the kitchen and the sound of clicking of dishes made Jaden deduct Jacquelyn might still be in the kitchen. There was indeed Jacquelyn; she was busying herself away by placing all of the clean dishes in the upper cabinet. '_Syn might have washed 'em earlier before he left_' Jaden thought as he walk in. "Syn is at the bar" Jacquelyn said, not question. "Yup. Marcy and Hadrian said that he'll be back soon after doing the grocery" Jaden placed his bag down and hop onto one of the chairs at the bar. Jacquelyn gave him a hum before putting the last plate away. The sound of the blaring in the TV from the living room made him think that their house is very lively and loud. Since it's Friday, everyone was excited for a late night outing except – A dawn of realization suddenly hit Jaden. "That reminds me – Does Zoe aware of Family Night?" The brunette inquires curiously.

"I'm not certain…" Jacquelyn admitted. She joins Jaden at the kitchen bar carrying a butcher knife sharpener. She then took out her beloved knife that she safely tucked in her boot (At one time Jaden did asked how she could walk with a blade in her boots but the girl merely smile, seemingly please with his question before flinging it right at him without hesitation. He had learnt his lesson from that day onwards). "I went to her room just now" She continues as she sharpens intently. "My ears nearly bled when I took a peek… I can never understand her taste in music. Especially towards Metal genre" She said distastefully. Jaden couldn't help but chuckle at that; it wasn't like it's Zoey fault that she slept like a baby to a Metal genre music. It's strange because her music never disturbs her odd sleeping pattern but she could somehow be awoken by a simple, unexpected sound.

Like the time when she suddenly woke up from the sound of the blender machine down in the kitchen when her room was powerfully reverting to the song, Walk With Me in Hell by Lamb of God. It was a frustrating and scary ordeal to made her go back to sleep afterwards. The only one who could wake her up was Syn and even then he had to keep his guard up in case Zoey suddenly launch forwards with her monstrous right hook in her state of grogginess.

Jaden and Jacquelyn continue on to talk about random things until dusk begin to set; both of them lost in the other's presence.


End file.
